Tragic Love
by dark mikohanyou
Summary: kagome has always wondered why Sesshomaru is so cold. well shes about to find out. (not a romantic pairing but there is romance involved)


Kagome sat against a tree watching the silver taiyoukai sitting across the fire from her. Sesshomaru and his pack had joined up with them about a week ago and she was still a bit confused about it. As much as she loved playing with Rin the tension that filled the air due to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's hatred for each other was getting on her nerves.

"Ok you guys how about we play a game, How about truth or dare!"

Everyone looked at her for a moment before Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara moved over and sat in a circle with her.

"Kagome what is truth or dare?" Rin asked her eyes large with curiosity.

With a smile Kagome explained the game to her. When she was done Rin's eyes lit up and she timidly asked if she could play with them.

"Rin your welcome to play with us anytime you want," Kagome said, she then turned look at a tree, "Inuyasha are you going to play, I'll make you some ramen," She offered.

With a quite 'Feh' Inuyasha dropped out of his tree and wandered over to join them.

Kagome smiled at him and said "ok Inuyasha you get to start."

He turned to Miroku with a slightly evil grin on his face, "well then, bouzo truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to go one month without touching Sango inappropriately at all"

"YES I knew the kami would answer my prayers thank you Inuyasha!" Sango cried out

"Sango my dear you wound me, well um Shippo truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Hmm have you ever been in love"

"Umm I...I yes err no …. I mean…. *sigh* I don't know" Shippo stammered his face flaring a bright red.

"I'll take that as a yes still your turn Shippo"

"Umm Kagome truth or dare"

"Truth"

"What do you think of Lord Sesshomaru?"

"WHAT!"

"You heard the runt answer the question kagome," Inuyasha said

"I think he is …. Interesting" kagome said he face flaring a bright red to rival a tomato.

After he companions stopped laughing at her she turned to Rin, "Rin truth or dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to braid some one's hair"

A big smile split her face and she ran over to Sesshomaru "My Lord can I please braid your hair please it is for a dare and my honor depends on it" she begged. With a glare towards his laughing brother he nodded his head toward Rin and moved so that she could stand behind him. While she was braiding she looked over at Jaken, "Jaken truth or dare"

"What you stupid human I am not playing this stupid game!" he squawked

"Jaken you will play," was all Sesshomaru had to say before Jaken was face down in the earth begging for forgiveness. He then turned to Rin and with a glare replied, "Truth"

"Do you really hate me Master Jaken or are you just pretending"

"Jaken's face turned an even deeper shade of green, "no." he then turned to kagome, "miko truth or dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to sleep in a tree tonight without your strange bag thing"

Kagome agreed with a sigh, "Inuyasha truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Who really ate the last cup of ramen in my bag last week?"

"Feh fine I ate the damn ramen!"

He glowered as everyone laughed at him.

"See now you know how I felt," Kagome laughed.

"Sango truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Do you really hate it when the bouzo touches you?"

"I … I well nonotreallyitkindamakesmefee ldesirable"

"What did you say Sango?"

"I answer no one said you had to understand my answer now Shippo truth or dare?"

The group laughed and continued to play until the sun went down "well guys we should be getting to sleep we've got to get up early in the morning" Kagome said with a sigh dreading having to sleep in a tree. She just couldn't see Inuyasha attraction to it, but then again she didn't understand Inuyasha's attraction to a lot of things. She chuckled to herself at that thought as everyone headed to their respective sleeping locations.

"Hey Inu can you help me into a tree?"

"Feh" he grabbed her arm and pulled her up into his tree, "Go to sleep wench," he said before disappearing to another branch.

Just as Kagome drifted off she looked at Sesshomaru and wonder for the umpteenth time 'why is he so cold.'

_Kagome blinked in confusion as she observed her surroundings, she had no clue where she was. As she looked around the small clearing she sat in she heard voices coming towards her. With a small squeak she hid in the bushes and waited to see who was coming to the clearing. _

_"I never knew war could be this fun."_

_"Yeah women, sake, and money nothing could be better."_

_"Guess we should thank those damn Mongols when we see them."_

_"Come on men, you slow bastards"_

_The group of about fifteen men slowly left the once peaceful clearing. Kagome let out the breath she didn't know she didn't know she was holding._

_'Who were those men and why were they talking about Mongolians?'_

_Kagome knew that the Mongolians were a group of people who invaded Japan over eight hundred years earlier._

_' But why were those men talking about them unless…'_

_Kagome's thought was cut short when she heard the men laughing and taunting what sounded like a young girl. Forgetting the danger she might be in she ran towards the voices. As she broke through the ring of trees surrounding the little clearing she was pulled up short by the sight before her. All fifteen of the men who had walked through the clearing were standing in a loose ring around a young girl of what looked like about sixteen. They were taunting her telling her that she was beautiful and that they could only imagine what she would look like in their beds. Kagome started to shout at the men trying to attract the attention to herself and away from the young girl. But she soon realized that they could not see or hear her, it was like she was a ghost. Just when she thought she would have to witness the vile men rape the young girl said young girl spoke up._

_"You are vile men, that you would think to harm a young woman traveling alone shows that you have no honor, for that you will die."_

_ Kagome just stared in shock as the young girls hand started glowing bright silver the girl then turned her hand on the men closest. She started spinning in circles the strange silver glow thinning out and spinning with her. Kagome was so transfixed on the girl she didn't even notice what happened to the men. When the glow receded Kagome focused her gaze on the men, and found every single one of them dead. They look as though they had been sliced to bits._

_'It's just like Sesshomaru's whip in fact except for the color its exactly like Sesshomaru's whip, could this be and ancestor of his? No she appears completely human.'_

_"You did well in protecting yourself; I only wish I could have been here to protect you"_

_They young girl turned with a simile toward the woods and the voice to reply, "I am fine, no harm was done."_

_With a sigh the owner of the voice stepped into the light exposing him to Kagome's view, "This is true but I still feel like I failed you I promised to protect you but I was not here to do so."_

_The girl rolled her eyes, "Forget about it Sesshomaru did you find diner?"_

_"Yes" he replied and they sat down to start a fire and eat._

_Kagome just sat there dumbfounded, 'What is going on here why is Sesshomaru with a human I would think it was Rin but Rin does not have green eyes, and those men would not have been talking about the Mongolians. Plus Sesshomaru has both arms, and looks so much younger, well no so much but still! Could I really be seeing Sesshomaru's past?'_

_'You wish to know what made Sesshomaru, Lord of The Western Lands so cold and now here in your dream state you will see' a voice murmured in her ear._

_Kagome's eyes widened as the scene melted away. _

_The same young woman was walking down a road staring blankly ahead of her._

_'Witness the first encounter' the voice whispered in her ear._

_As the girl continued to walk forward Kagome saw something out of the corner of her eye._

_'It is a demon, I know it won't kill her but I can't help but be worried'_

_The demon, a huge hulking beast, came out of the forest and stepped into her path, "look here I just had diner and now dessert walked right to me," The beast chuckled._

_The young girl slowly raised her head to look at the beast, "are you the demon that ate my loved ones, no matter even if you aren't you will die now."_

_"Ha-ha as if a young human could even hope to kill me I am invincible I shall never be killed."_

_"Die," she formed a large ball of the same silver glow as before and flung it at the beast._

_Kagome watched in shock as the demon was purified on contact with the silver ball. 'The girl is a miko!'_

_"Miko I should thank you, you have saved me the trouble of trying to kill that demon myself, but will you try to kill me now to."_

_"Demon will you try to eat me as that creature was, or will you let me go on my way and just kill innocent villagers, or will you do neither." _

_"No I shall not kill you nor shall I kill any other humans"_

_"Then the answer to your question is no, I will not try to kill you" she replied as she continued down the road._

_"Is it not the job of a miko to kill any and all demons they come into contact with?" the young Sesshomaru replied following her down the road._

_"I have heard that curiosity killed the cat obviously it killed the dog as well."_

_"Hn"_

_"Maybe to some miko's their job is to kill any demon they see but not me, I feel that just because you are a demon doesn't mean that you are evil. For people to believe that a demon is evil only because they are a demon is prejudice. It is the same as saying a human is a saint because they're a human. Every creature in this world has both good and bad within them; it is their own choice which they become."_

_"That is an idea I had not considered before, you young miko are quite intriguing"_

_ "well demon if we are to travel together even for a short time it will not do for you to call me miko and for I to call you demon, my name is Olivine what is yours?"_

_"Sesshomaru"_

_"Well Sesshomaru I have a feeling this is the start of a long and colorful something, what I'm not quite sure"_

_Kagome watched as again the scene faded away. 'Umm miss voice what am I going to see next?' _

_'You will now witness what turned Sesshomaru cold, just remember as you watch this that they have fallen in love' the voice replied._

_Kagome watched with interest as the scene unfolded beneath her. Olivine and Sesshomaru were walking along an empty dirt road._

_"Sesshomaru do you feel that, they have come"_

_"Yes, Olive, stay close to me"_

_'What's going on, who's come' Kagome thought._

_The two companions darted into the forest following whatever aura they had sensed. As they arrived in a large clearing about twenty panther demons slinked from the shadows. Sesshomaru and Olivine stood back to back facing the demons. Olivine tilted her head back slightly and said, "On the count of three, one, two, three!" They darted forward and started killing the demons with frightening speed and accuracy. Kagome thought they were home free till Sesshomaru shouted out "round two" and fifteen or twenty more demons ran onto the battle field. With a flash of silver energy Olivine threw up a barrier, quickly killing about ten demons that were dumb enough to run right into the barrier. They continued to kill the weak panther demons and as they were fighting the last three or four Olivine suddenly shouted "round three two huge demons headed our way fast." As the last word left her lips two massive panthers broke through the cover of tree surrounding the battle field. They split one going to fight Sesshomaru and the other heading toward Olivine. For a few minutes they fought neither side gaining any ground when suddenly Sesshomaru was thrown back, colliding into Olivine's barrier. _

_Kagome cried out afraid that he would be hurt or killed, so caught up in the action that she forgot that she knew Sesshomaru in the future. _

_Sesshomaru collided with barrier but nothing happened._

_'their energies have gotten used to each other and will not cause the other harm if you work with your youkai friends you could do the same' the voice explained._

_With her question answered Kagome turned her attention back to the fight happening below. _

_Sesshomaru steadied himself and without turning slashed his claws through Olivine's barrier allowing the enemy easy access to her. Easy access which the large panther used, and because Olivine was staring at Sesshomaru in shock she didn't realize until it was too late. The panther grabbed Olivine around the neck distracting his companion long enough for Sesshomaru to kill him. Sesshomaru turned to see how Olivine was doing and possible assist he when he realized that the panther had her. _

_"Well dog it has come to this die and I won't kill your woman."_

_"She is not my woman"_

_ "But you care for her, do you really want her to die"_

_Olivine's eyes darted behind Sesshomaru to the tree line where five panthers were creeping out of the shadows, attempting to kill Sesshomaru while his attention was elsewhere. Narrowing her eyes Olivine flicked her whip of miko powers at the demons purifying all five with one flick of her wrist. _

_"You little bitch," the demon bellowed shaking her hard._

_A loud snap filled the clearing and Olivine's body went limp in the panther's hand. Said panther was so shocked that he dropped her and then just stared when she didn't get up. Sesshomaru also starred for a moment before he launched himself at the shocked cat. On contact he ripped through the panther's chest with his poison claws. He then dropped to the ground landing gracefully on his feet. One second he was standing next to the dead panther the next he was crouched next to Olivine's body. He gently shook her body as though he was trying to wake her up, but she didn't move. _

_"Olive this isn't funny come one get up, Olive"_

_He watched her for a moment and his eyes slowly became cold. Kagome could tell that he was hardening himself against the world, against emotions._

_"Why did you drop your barrier Olive you promised that you would keep it up, why did you have to die?"_

_Sesshomaru slowly bent down and picked Olivine's body up. And Kagome watched the scene fade away. She was waiting to wake up when the voice reached her ears again 'just one more scene and you will awaken'_

_When she looked down she saw Sesshomaru walk into a clearing holding Olivine's body in his arms. He crouched down laying her to the side and then started digging. In no time he had a large grave dug, he then turned and placed Olivine's body in the hole. _

_"This is the clearing where I met you and this is the clearing where I will say good bye to you. Life is a circle, a cycle and ends where it begins. For my heart this is the end of the cycle, its life began here when I met you and it now dies here where I bury you. From now on I will let no one into my heart I will let no one affect me the way you do now, and never will I let someone replace you." he then proceeded to fill in the grave._

_Once he was finished he looked down at the grave and whispered "goodbye my one and only love," before walking from the clearing._

The dream scene slowly faded from Kagome's mind and she blinked her eyes finding herself back in her tree in the real world. She looked down at Sesshomaru and her heart broke for him. As she thought about the tragic love story tears filled her eyes and she cried herself to sleep again.

0-0

A/N: i love the way this story turned out! sorry its been so long since i posted on my on going stories but first i was grounded from my computer and then i suffered from major writters block. but now im back so whoo! anyway for now i think this is going to be a one shot but if i get enough reviews that people like the story and want more chapters i might do more so if you liked this story hit the review button!


End file.
